


Reward

by Abyssia



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Abuse, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: After Manigoldo saved his life, Albafica is prepared to give whatever he can to repay him. But whether or not Manigoldo is prepared for what that means is still up in the air.





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> this is a random snapshot of an extended AU that a friend and I have. One where the classic saints are the parents of the LC saints(and some omega saints) It's technically the same universe as my other modern classic saint smut pieces but, obviously, those take place before any kids are conceived.  
> In this one, kids are grown up and now have problems of their own.  
> Originally this idea came about, indirectly inspired by an iCarly episode, I'm not joking. The episode where Freddie saves Carly's life and then she convinces herself that she likes him but Freddie can't bring himself to let her keep lying to himself: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1576680/  
> and then it turned into this giant pile of steaming angst where everyone is sad and I want to die.  
> Thanks for reading.

_This isn’t real,_

_This isn’t happening._

_There’s no way this is real._

 

Before Manigoldo’s very eyes, Albafica laid back sprawled on the ornate hotel bed. He was wearing nothing but a thin silk robe that draped elegantly across his still far-too-skinny form. It wasn’t translucent, but the opaque silk still clearly displayed every little detail of Alba’s beautiful body. Mani had to fight to keep his eyes on Albafica’s face, a task that proved far more painful.

“Alba, what the hell is this,” Manigoldo asked, his voice cracking ever-so-slightly.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Albafica’s voice was chillingly listless as he stared back at him. Albafica then shifted slightly, pulling on the hem of his robe to reveal some of his chest. “I feel like I at least owe you this much,”

“You don’t owe me shit,” Mani growled, the anger in his voice tripped up by sadness. “Jesus Christ, if I had known you had this planned…” Mani had no idea what to expect when Albafica called him here, took him gently by the hand and led him into this isolated room. Albafica had only just gotten out of the hospital, Manigoldo’s mind too consumed with lingering worry to think about anything else.

Manigoldo clenched his teeth, his hands shaking in boiling rage and sorrow. “Is this what you think of me? You really think that _this_ is what I was after?”

Albafica only stared back at him blankly. In his mind, there could have been no other goal. “I’m offering you my body, Mani. You can do with me as you wish, I owe you my life after all.”

“Listen, I didn’t save your fucking life just so I could get in your goddamn pants.”

“But why else would you do it?”

Manigoldo let out a shaky sigh, unclenching his fists. With a few steps he knelt onto the bed, his knees straddling Albafica’s waist, hands on either side of his head. Manigoldo looked down, searching desperately for some flicker of desire of emotion, but there was nothing there. Albafica’s eyes were as blank and lifeless as the day Mani had found him on the brink of death on the floor of his kitchen.

Mani kept his body suspended above Alba’s not indulging him in the slightest. This wasn’t how any of it was supposed to go. Sure, Mani had wanted Alba for years at this point but, not now, not like this.

Mani gently touched Alba’s cheek, continuing to stare into his eyes. “You’re really dead set on this, aren’t you,” Mani mused quietly, letting his hand drag down Albafica’s smooth, exposed chest. Alba seemed used to this, giving up his own body as something to be used. Even as Mani tried not to dwell on that fact, the pain of it burrowed its way into his heart, digging in its claws to stay.

Mani let his body down, resting himself on top of Alba while doing his best not to crush him. Alba was still weak and frail. Years of drug abuse and neglect had left his body ravaged, but it wasn’t enough to put out the flame of his beauty. Albafica was still radiant and alluring, irresistible.

And here he was, offering himself to Mani on a silver platter. Heat was already coursing through Manigoldo’s body, his mouth filling with saliva, but indulging himself was the furthest thing from his mind. Alba’s body didn’t so much as quiver under his touch, he still felt cold and disengaged. 

There were so many things that Mani wanted to do to Alba, fantasies and thoughts that leaked into his mind- they were unavoidable. As noble as Manigoldo’s intentions were, his carnal urges could not be ignored.

“I’m not gonna lie that I’ve thought about it a lot,” Mani breathed, eyes still locked with his. “I’ve thought about making your body tremble with pleasure, of making you moan- all that shit. It’s the kinda stuff that runs through my head when I’m rubbing one out,” Mani said with a dry huff, touching his hand to Alba’s cheek again. “But fuck, dude. This fucking sucks. How am I supposed to fuck the one I’ve in love with, when he still doesn’t love me back?”

“You want me, don’t you? I’m trying…I’m trying to do what I can for you. I can’t do much else.”

“I don’t know, we could do what other couples do. Hang out, go on dates, make out in the back of my car. That kinda stuff, get to know each other and hope that sparks fly.” 

“Mani I’ve told you…I can’t--”

“Yeah you’ve told me. That you’re too messed up of a person, that you’re incapable of love. I know.” Mani let out a deep sigh, letting his forehead rest against Alba’s. “I can’t even imagine what kind of shit you’ve gone through to end up that way, but,” he paused. “It might be arrogant of me, but I kinda want to see if I can’t help somehow,” he smirked darkly for a moment, his lips lingering closer to Alba’s cheek. “At the very least, I can try to show you how serious I am.” 

Manigoldo shifted his legs, nudging Alba’s legs apart and nestling himself between his knees. Albafica wasn’t wearing anything underneath his robe, and he swore could feel the exposed flesh even through his own jeans. 

With one swift movement, Mani undid Alba’s robe, pulling it open and exposing him completely. Leaning back on his haunches, Mani looked down with a bittersweet smile. “I guess there’s no point in asking permission, I’m not gonna get the response I want. Goddamn, is that a boner-killer.” Manigoldo pulled off his shirt and then pressed himself back close against Alba’s body. “I gotta at least level the playing field a little bit.” With a small grin, Mani kissed Alba at long last.

But surprisingly, he kept it brief, leaving Alba’s lips and immediately moving to his neck. With some focused touches to Alba’s chest, Mani started to feel the slightest amount of response, a little quiver here and there as Mani’s hands passed over sensitive spots. 

“What—what are you--!”

“If you won’t listen to my words then,” he cracked a grin. “I’ll show you how serious I am with my tongue and hands.”

“Do what you want with me--”

Mani snarled and smashed his lips against Alba’s again. Caught off guard, there was a response this time, Albafica’s lips moving against his for a brief moment. “If you keep talking like that I’m gonna have to just keep kissing you like this. And that will be no fun for either of us.” 

With a cheeky nip at Alba’s lower lip, Mani returned to kissing his neck. This time a soft moan exited Alba’s lips. Albafica’s hips moved slightly against Manigoldo’s stomach, his deep and eager kisses making it harder for Albafica to remain so decidedly cold.

Mani dragged one hand down Alba’s chest, the pads of his fingers ghosting over the sallow flesh, searching until he found the sensitive spots. Manigoldo was reluctant to move on, kissing Alba’s neck meant being buried in Albafica’s fragrant hair. As if by some miracle, his hair was still thick and silky even when the rest of him seemed to be wasting away.

But at long last, Mani moved his lips to Alba’s chest, covering his breasts with kisses and digging his hands into Alba’s sides. Albafica’s back arched, a deep sigh escaping his lips. Alba’s responses still more resembled winces, and Mani had to fight to ignore that. He increased the strength of his caresses, trying to rub the tension out of his muscles. But doing so only made him more acutely aware of the bones poking through Albafica’s skin. He pushed through, dragging his mouth over Alba’s chest, lavishing it with much needed affection. Alba let out a sigh, his chest heaving with every breath.

Mani could still sense that Alba was nervous, inpatient, and also that it was completely within his power to change that. Perhaps it was best to give Albafica a little of what he expected.

With one last kiss to the center of Albafica’s chest, Mani pushed himself back on the bed, grabbing Albafica’s thighs to drag him along. He pulled Alba down to the edge of the bed, his legs slung over Mani’s shoulders. Manigoldo then started by kissing the inside of Alba’s soft thighs, digging his hands in as he worked his way lower. 

With his face in Alba’s crotch, Mani grinned up at Alba briefly, letting the hard member rest against his cheek. “Flattering, that you’d get this hard and slippery just for me,” Mani said, spreading the precum down Alba’s rosy shaft with his fingers. “Makes me want to choke it all down.” Alba made a slightly disgruntled noise, jerking his hips almost impatiently.

With one last chuckle Mani plunged his eager mouth over Alba’s tip. Albafica let out an almost pained grunt, his legs trembling as Mani pulled his tongue down his length. Quickly enough Mani had fallen into a rhythm, taking alba’s cock hungrily in and out of his mouth. With every movement, Alba’s body reacted in waves, his shoulder’s pressing back into the bed. Alba’s voice continued to become shriller and higher-pitched, one fist going to cover his mouth.

“Aah--” Alba gasped, his head thrashing to the side. His cries still teetered on the edge of pleasure and distress, it was hard to tell and that kept Manigoldo thoroughly on edge.

“No, no--!” Alba gasped, his hips starting to twist frantically, threatening to dislodge Mani’s mouth completely. Albafica’s back arched, his legs spasming out, his hands shoving at Manigoldo’s shoulders. “No! St-stop—stop!”

That was all that was needed and Manigoldo withdrew immediately. He wiped his mouth on his wrist and stared down at Albafica intently. Alba was still there at the edge of orgasm, but his body was still trying to resist. He was still tense, eyes squeezed shut and tears brimming at the corners of his eyes.

Manigoldo had to swallow down the shattering heart-break, leaning down to rest his face against Alba’s chest again. Albafica’s body quivered again, writhing as the denial surely seared within him. But that suffering seemed nothing compared to whatever the hell he must have suffered in the past. 

“Alba, what’s wrong?” Manigoldo asked gently, his breath misting against Alba’s skin..

“No, it’s okay, I’m sorry. Keep going.”

“Alba I’m not gonna fucking keep going when you screamed at me to stop. I’m not a goddamn rapist.”

At that, Albafica let out a dry sob, his body starting to quiver for different reasons this time. Manigoldo rolled to Alba’s side, pulling himself up as to lie next to him. “Jesus Christ Alba. I don’t even want to imagine what kind of shit must have happened to you to make you act like this.”

“I know…I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m supposed to--”

With a deeply annoyed grunt, Mani grabbed Alba’s chin, pulling him a little too forcefully into a deep kiss. “Please, just don’t. I really will just have to keep kissing you won’t I?” He breathed, putting a hand on Alba’s shoulder and pulling him closer. Mani pulled one of Alba’s legs over his own waist, letting their bodies melt together. Mani quickly found that Alba was responding to the rough treatment more readily, something that made his heart sink somehow even deeper.

It was all he could do to keep Alba close, to try and drown the searing pain in what pleasure he could. But it wasn’t working. Any illusion of him enjoying himself was destroyed with every nervous twitch and strained whimper that came from Albafica.

_He’s so frail, so broken. What the fuck am I supposed to do. How on earth can I do anything but hurt him more?_

Without even being able to pull away, Manigoldo felt hot tears start to flow down his cheeks. He wanted to keep kissing and touching, Alba, but the monstrous grief tore its way back up out of his chest. He didn’t give Alba any time to respond, only pulling his arms tightly around Alba’sback. He buried his face in Alba’s hair, their bodies now united in trembling with grief.

But when he could collect himself for the moments, Mani pulled himself away enough to try and shuffle off the rest of his clothes. Silently, Alba reached down to help, kicking away Mani’s jeans and boxers. Now on completely equal footing, Mani all but tried to merge himself physically with Alba, not knowing how else to convey just how much his heart ached.

“God. Once I’ve pulled myself together, at least let me make you cum, okay? If that can be enjoyable, at least let me have that.”

“You can roll me over and take me as you will. We can go together.”

“Fuck no. I’m not sticking any part of me inside you. Not when you’re still this shaken.”

“But, don’t you want to?” Alba reached down between them, grabbing Mani’s exposed cock and sliding up between his own asscheeks. “You want me, I want you to take me.”

“I fucking said no! I listened to you, now listen to me!” Mani all but bellowed, grabbing Alba’s erection as he had begun grinding against Alba’s ass unintentionally. “Fucking Christ. But if I cum, I’m fucking taking you with me.” Mani hooked Alba’s leg over his hip again, stroking Alba’s cock in time with his thrusting.

Alba pulled them onto his back, wrapping his legs tightly around Manigoldo’s waist. Mani rested his forehead against Alba’s for a moment able to trick himself into thinking he had gotten what he wanted. Sweet, passionate love-making with the man he loved. It might have been naïve, but it wasn’t impossible. For a few brief moments, their bodies moved together as one, moans blurring into a melodious unison.

“Alba…Albafica…” Manigoldo breathed, his grunts becoming more and more strained. “You’re cumming first. I won’t--” he grit his teeth, having to force himself to slow his pace as he tiptoed up against plateau. “Put your hands on my shoulders,” he said, gasping as he struggled to keep a hold on his sanity. 

When Alba was supporting him, Mani took Alba’s cock with both hands, rocking and stroking it up against his own stomach. “Come on, Alba. Fuck my hands like you mean it,” Mani grinned.

Alba nodded weakly, finally letting himself go and thrusting up into Mani’s hands. His face split into an expression of pure pleasure, his voice oscillating higher and higher.

“Mani---Mani I--!” Before he could finish, Mani lunged in to sloppily and passionately kiss Alba just as he came. Alba’s body arched against his, his cum spattering against Mani’s chest. With the love of his life now cascading from his high, Manigoldo was able to let go, fucking Alba’s crack with renewed vigor until he finally came against Alba’s back.

Mani collapsed against him but didn’t let go, only rolling to the side out of pure exhaustion. His cheeks were still tear-stained, clinging to his eyelashes as he seemed to be unable, or unwilling to open his eyes.

Their heavy breathing started to calm down, but Albafica couldn’t tear his eyes Away from Manigoldo’s face. They lay there together, silence covering them completely. But just as Mani’s arms went limp, his body finally succumbing to sleep, Albafica found himself unable to hold back anymore. Silently, he wept, for the first time in far too long.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you're interested, I actually offer fanfiction commissions! Information linked [here ](http://bit.ly/2qluxK7)  
> Or if you would simply like to support my writing you can pledge on [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/abyssia)! https://www.patreon.com/abyssia  
> Thank you!


End file.
